


Movies and Cuddles

by peachi3starzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Destiel Advent Calendar (Supernatural), F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachi3starzz/pseuds/peachi3starzz
Summary: Cas and Dean watch some Christmas movie and enjoy some alone time.  Another addition to the Destiel Advent Calendar!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 17





	Movies and Cuddles

“Hey hun, do you wanna come watch some movies with me?” Whispered Dean into Castiel’s ear as he handed him a cup of hot chocolate.   
Sam had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room where Dean and Cas were, and Dean didn’t want to wake him up. It was fairly early, but Sam had been out with Eileen the night before, so he hadn’t gotten much sleep.  
Cas nodded, getting up and following Dean into their shared bedroom.  
“So what d’ya wanna watch, Cas?”  
“Hmm… Well, I’ve heard White Christmas is good.”  
“Let me check and see if I have it.”  
Dean flipped through some channels on his TV until he found the movie on Netflix.  
“Yep, looks like we can watch it.”  
Dean changed into a T-shirt and cozy flannel pajamas, then got under the covers. Cas started to, but then Dean stopped him.  
“Don’t ya wanna change, hun?”  
Cas looked down at his ratty trench coat and tie.  
“I don’t have anything else.”  
“You don’t?” Dean got out of bed and started to look through his drawers, trying to find Cas something to wear. He pulled out a black T-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants.  
“Is this good?”  
Cas took the clothes from Dean and pulled them on quickly.  
“Yeah, these are much more comfortable.”  
“Good. Now you can get in.”  
Cas climbed into bed and Dean pressed the play button on the remote. Soon, voices and music started to drift through the small TV’s speakers. Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder and Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist, listening to the calming music of the movie.   
Dean placed a gentle kiss on Castiel’s head, pulling him closer as the last song started to play. As Frank Sinatra started to sing, Dean hummed along.  
I’m dreaming of a white Christmas, like all the ones I used to know. Where the treetops glisten and children listen, to hear sleigh bells in the snow.  
“Your voice is beautiful, Dean. You should sing more.”  
“Oh, thanks, Cas. I’ve always hated my voice because it isn’t as low as my dad’s was. It makes me feel less manly.”  
“Dean, nothing about your appearance or voice can make you less manly. You’re the strongest and most amazing person I know, regardless of what your father may have seen.”   
Cas reached up and kissed Dean lightly on the lips and then pulled away. Dean pulled him back in for another, longer kiss.  
“Thanks, Cas. I needed that.”  
Dean laid down, pulling the covers up over his shoulder and pulled Cas down beside him, kissing him once on the forehead before wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist and nuzzling into the place between his neck and shoulder.  
“Goodnight, Dean.”  
“G’night, Cas. Y’know,” Dean said sleepily, “Those pajamas look pretty good on you.”


End file.
